The Final Battle's
by StarDustPower
Summary: This is the story of the final battle's our hero's face. (Well what my brain came up with , I only got to manga 9 then they company stopped publishing them and I have no way to find the manga to try and read it online , so bare with me) Um not so good at this, please come read! Um Yaoi will be involved and other romance's lol
1. Chapter 1

Hello Everyone!

This is my Silver Diamond Fanfiction

I am open to responses but only to members of FF. Mostly because if you have negative things to say I want to see who it is , but I don't need flamers, If you don't like it just stop reading it. Now my first chapter , hings go by fast, only because I had so many idea's going on I wanted to get most of them down, the next few chapters will have more details and flash backs and such. So hope you like this fan fic, I don't own Silver Diamond , Shiho Sugura does. I only own the character Yukina Utada. And other characters that I may create as this story goes on, now if your still interested , click over to the next page.


	2. A New Allie(chapter 1)

**OOC: I DON'T OWN SILVER DIAMOND SHIHO SUGIURA DIES I ONLY OWN THE CHARACTER YUKINA UTADA  
**

**I **_have no memory of what happened before the darkness if I had a lover, or any family. I only knew of the prince, And that he had brought nothing but death to the land. Our land that had at one time been full of life ,or so I've been told. The prince needed to be taken out , I had made it my mission to do so. On the day , that I had finally gotten my chance to do so, the dark prince , sent me away, blew me into another world. I had ended up in parallel world. That is where I had met Rakan Sawa. The Sanome Prince. He could make plants grow, with just a touch of his hand. Others from my world had appeared, to kill me, orders of the dark prince, but when they saw who I had found , they decided to team up with me and protect Rakan from any harm that came to him. Now myself , Chigusa Senroh , Narushige Shigeka and Tohji Tohno have brought Rakan to our world. Back in our world again, we met up with rebels,the De Favco's , and had become allies. Kazuhi, De Facto leader, Akiichi, a friend of Tohji. Oh and there's Narushige friend snake, Koh. As well as a stone wolf named Kuro Now we are set out to rescue the Sanome child that was created in Rakan's world, taken by the prince and his right hand man, protector, Kinrei Kingeni . We will take down the prince and make things right again. At this moment, we are in a small village ,trapped by a dark witch. Rakan has fallen into a deep sleep. I had followed him into his dreams, something was not right , someone was after him in this village, i could just feel it. I was able to wake up myself,but Rakan remains trapped, and now the dark witch is controlling others , trying to stop us from leaving. She wants to hand over Rakan to Kinrei. But with Rakan in this state , he cant make weapons , and he can't run , but we will protect him. Through deep down I feel that we will get help._

_Just Outside The Village:_

"Okay , remember the plan , we get the Sanome and his allies out of there, away from the witch", a girl said softly, she wore dark clothing and a dark hood. Her long brown hair and deep brown eyes stared into the village, watching it closely. "but to the residents that live here, do not harm them , they are truly un- aware of the witches plan, if they new that she was planning on handing over the Sanome , then they would fight back, but they would be in danger by doing so",she said looking to the small group behind her as they nodded. The girl nodded. "good , let's go, our Sanome prince has already made a bridge", she said and seeing the others nod, she stood, heading for the bridge, the other followed, using the darkness as cover.

_Back In Th Village:_

Chigusa growled as he kicked another slave of the witch away from the sleeping Rakan. Refusing to allow anyone near him. "We have to get away from here", Narushige said shoving a group out the door. "No shit! But how? Rakan is in trouble, that witch has out him to sleep, and we don't know how to wake him!", Tohji said also shoving people away. Chigusa looked to them. "I may be able to wake him, but I have to go back inside his dreams to do so, but I can't, not while we are under attack", he said calmly.

As the group prepared for another attack there was a loud bang , and then a girl shouting, "remember, don't harm anyone , but the witch!", she said in a stern voice. Then there was a sound of people yelling, The small group watched as the slaves went flying across the hall, as they were rammed by a small group into a wall where the slaves fell uncontentious.

While the group watched as a group of strangers came to their defence, the hooded girl came to the door way, she stared at the group, particularly at Chigusa. She then looked down the all, then back to the group. "Chigusa-Sama, grabbed our Sanome Prince, and follow me , Narushige-Sama and Tohji-Sama , follow behind him , watch his rear, me and my crew will cover the front and keep you safe, get you out and somewhere you can rescue Rakan-Kun", she sad bluntly , going into the hall and whistled. As she did, Kuro came running down the hall, clearing a path stopping at the girls side. "Kuro, stay close to them, your protection will help too", she said gently. The group looked surprised at Kuro's sudden appearance. "now, lets go", the girl said urgently. Chigusa looked at the girl unsure, but picked up Rakan, despite not knowing who this girl was, he felt like they could trust her, and her crew.

The group quickly followed her, watching in a amazement as she took out who ever tried to stop them, without hurting them too bad, or killing them. Before they knew it they were outside , the village running across the bridge. "isn't this a bit too easy?", Tohji called out. The girl nodded. "yes, but , my guess , is that witch will come after us soon, so we have to get Rakan-Kun somewhere safe fast", she called back as they ran along. 'and where is that?" , Chigusa asked as they cam to a stop once they were safely away from the village. The girl looked to them. "my hide out",she said calmly. Then looked up seeing her crew all arriving."good, all here",she said calmly. "come on we have to keep going", she said calmly and started walking, her group followed, as did the others.

After a bit they came to a stop at a large cave, the girl looked to them. "in here", she said softly and watched as everyone entered. She looked around and then followed in behind them. Once inside they were lead to a huge opening , where the group had made home. "you can lay the Sanome down over there on the bed" , she said softly as she removed her cloak. Chigusa looked to her and nodded , doing as she said then looked to her. "who are you?", he asked as he took a seat by Rakan. The girl smiled. "I am Yukina , and this is my crew, we are the guardians of the true prince, the Sanome you and your friends are guarding. At the moment our Ayame Prince ha d told others were are rebels, that are a nothing but a bother, we have no cause",she sighed. "if only the people really knew what was going on", she said softly. She then looked to Chigusa and the others and smiled. "Chigusa-Sama , you do not know me right?",she asked softly. Chigusa looked to her confused. "no, should I?", he asked. Yukina only smiled. " so , you did loose all your memories, that's a shame, it will make things harder", she said looking thoughtful. Narushige looked to her. :"you know Chigusa?" , he asked surprised. Yukina looked to them. "yes, but I know all of you, since the Ayame Prince came , many things have been put in motion to locate our true prince , that vanished from here years ago", she said sitting on a rock. This made everyone look to her. "wait, does that mean , Rakan-Kun is ... that he?", Narushige began but couldn't believe it. Yukina laughed. "yes Narushige-Sama, Rakan-Kun was originally from our world , but his brother , our current Prince , wanted to rule , so he sent Rakan and his own mother away ... since he is an Ayame , people shunned what he did to things, but praised Rakan-Kun. Our prince felt jealous and not wanting to live in his brothers shadow, he decided to get rid of him , their mother , wanted to stop him, but he too sent her away with his brother", she said pausing looking to the shocked faces. "Now this , was not all our prince's doing , he , is being manipulated , the darkness he had is being grown by another", she said, finishing in what she was telling them. "Tell me Yukina, how do you know all this?", Chigusa asked. Yukina frowned. "I , since birth have been trained to protect the Sanome prince, many of us have, my brother was his personal guard, but many of the Sanome's guardians memories have been erased", she said sadly.

Tohji looked at her." why weren't yours erased?" , he asked with a glare. Yukina sighed. "because, I was not captured by the Ayame's guards, I was able to get far from there , that to my brother and his friends", she said softly. "I hold memories , ones that are shared by the Sanome's guards, only from my point of view, It's been hard to see everything that's happened , nd for those who I once called allies , become total strangers. For ... my own brother , my only family , not to know me . But watching everyone from a far, keeping the safe as I can", she said softly, staring up at the sealing of the cave, then sighed. "While you can, I sud-jest you try to wake our prince Chigusa-Sama",she said closeing her eyes. "I will keep watch outside the cave",she said calmly,

Koh looked to her. "how, can you do that from in here?",he asked, Yukina smiled. "I have my ways Koh",she said calmly. Narushige looked to Chigusa who was already at work, his mind had left his body and into Rakan's mind. He sighed, hoping things would be okay.

A few hours went by , nothing had changed. Then , Yukina's head suddenly snapped up looking to the cave entrance."shit",she muttered hopping off the Rock. "the witch is here",she siad softly, Tohji stood. "great, lets give her a warm welcome", he said eager to fight. Yukina gave him a smile. "no Tohji-Sama I need you and the others to stay here, encase she gets past me",she said softly. "But Yukina-Chan! You can't go and fight on your own, its too dangerous!" Narushige said going to her. Yukina looked to Narushige and shook her head. "I'll be fine Narushige-Sama, please protect our true prince", she said going to a crack in the rocks, grabbing a bow and arrow set and a sword. "I'll be back before you know it",she said giving a wink to the group and wet outside.

The others watched her go,staying where they were. But all on guard. It was very silent they had to be deep in the caves because they could not here what was going on outside . Narushige and Tohji focus went to Rakan and Chigusa , hoping he would be successful in his rescue of Rakan. After a little while both Rakan and Chigusa woke up with a gasp. "Raka-kun!", Narushige yelled going to him and hugged him. "thank goodness", he said happily. Tohji sighed but smiled. "about time", he said re-leaved. Chigusa looked to Rakan placing a hand on his head. "remember what I told you",he said calmly. Rakan nodded with a soft smile. Chigusa looked around. "where is Yukina?", he asked . Tohji looked to him. "the witch showed up she went to fight, we offered to fight with her but she refused, telling us to stay in here with the two of you", he said looking away. Rakan jumped up. "you let a girl go fight on her own?",he yelled running towards the cave entrance. "Rakan-Kun wait!", Narushige yelled. Chigusa , Tohji and Narushige all followed after him, as well as the group who had come to their rescue. When they reached the battle ground they spotted Yukina an the witch till in a heated battle. Rakan looked at the girl surprised. "w-we have to help her",he said looking to the group. Chigusa looked to Rakan and nodded. "we will, stay here though",he said handing Rakan a seed. "please?",he asked. Rakan held the seed and released as it turned into a gun. Chigusa smiled some then headed towards the witch , followed by Tohji and Narushige.

Yukina yelped some as she was thrown into the ground she said up holding her shoulder. The witch glared at her. "y-you brat, you should have stayed out of the way!",she yelled raising a blade. "you chose your fate", she said darkly. "as you have chose yours", Chigusa's voice came from behind the witch. Narushige went to Yukina. "Yukina-Chan are you okay?", he asked helping her up. Yukina gave a smile. "yes I'm fine", she said looking to Chigusa. "look's like you were successful" , she said looking to Rakan. "yes, thanks to you and your crew", Chigusa replied then glared to the witch. "your going to pay for harming Rakan", he said coldly.

The witched watched Chigusa and then watched as Tohji and Narushige and Yukina surrounded her. She then started laughing. "master Kinrei would be glad to know whats going on",she said eyeing Yukina. "you chose the wrong prince to protect Yukina ", she said and in a flash she was gone. Chigusa went to Rakan's side right away. In-case the witch went after him again. Once Yukina determined the area was clear the group headed back to the cave. Once inside Yukina set her weapons back where she had been keeping them. She then looked to Rakan and smiled. "while you look like the Ayame Prince, Rakan , I can see , that you are way different from him", she said and bowed. "It's an honour to be in your presence Sanome ",she said calmly. Her crew then bowed as well. Rakan felt a blush as he looked around then a deeper blush as Chigusa, Narushige and Tohji all bowed to him. Even Koh and Kuro were bowing to him. "e-everyone st-stop!",he said nervously.

Yukina smiled standing up."even you",she said softly looking down. Rakan blinked looking to Yukina . "even me?", he asked worried. Yukina shook her head and smiled. "its nothing, you guys make your self's at home , make stuff to eat, our home is your home",she said gently and went outside wiping some tears away as she did so. Rakan frowned. "was it something I said?",he said softly. Tohji shook his head. "no I don't think so ... ",he said watching her go. "I'll go talk to her, I'll be right back you guys" he said quickly following. Once outside he spotted Yukina , sitting again on a rock, staring up at the sky. "Yukina ... is everything alright?",he asked going to him.

Yukina blinked looking to him. "Tohji-Sama ? Oh uh, yes I guess so",she said softly. Tohji frowned and went to her. "guess so? Whats on your mind? Is it about what you told us earlier? About your brother, and friends?", he asked. Yukina smiled some. "yes ... its strange , to know everyone , but none of them recognize you ... to want to be so close, and feel normal, but none of them know why you do", she said softly. Tohji frowned, "who is your brother, maybe my friends and I can help you find him and jog his memory and our friends", he said softly. Yukina looked to him. "sadly Tohji-Sama, its not that easy, I've already found all of them, even my brother",she said softly. Tohji frowned. "well where is he?" , he asked, Yukina looked away. "in the cave , doing his job, staying by the Sanome Prince side" ,she said looking to the sky. Tohji stayed silent then looked to her. "then Chigusa is ... he's your brother?", he asked. Yukina nodded. "and believe it or not ... you, and Narushige-Sama are also my friends, you and a boy named Kazuhi , as well as me, all grew up together ... trained together , to protect the Sanome prince when he came to us ... then our current prince showed instead, for years , we hid, training , then when we reached the central, we were ambushed Chigusa-Sama , told me to go, that everything would be okay , even if he lost his memories, he gave me a stone, and said , when the time came to use it, it would restore everyone's memories",she said softly. "i tried not to go ... I tried to get back to you all, but it was too late, you were all near death, but you had a job to do , so I used my gifts, healing your wounds , but left your memories untouched"

Tohji looked to her."I ...", he sighed not knowing what to say. Yukina looked to him. "Tohji-Sama , please you can't say anything , you must promise me , not to say anything to anyone especially Chigusa-Sama, with everything that's happening , he cant know , not yet" , she said with pleading eyes. Tohji sighed. "I wont, I promises", he said calmly. Yukina nodded . "Thank you Tohji-Sama",she said getting up and bowing. "we better head back",she said as they went it. As they reached the back of the cave, everyone had settled down into a nice meal. Tohji went and joined Narushige , Rakan and Chigusa, sitting down he grabbed a bowl full of food. Yukina smiled watching the group around her and went ff, sitting by herself. Chigusa looked to Yukina. "what are doing over there? Come here and sit with us",he said calmly.

Yukina blinked looking to him, and smiled some , as she went to the group. Sitting down she had to smile as she ate with them, things felt normal again. After they were done eating and Rakan was asleep, Chigusa looked to Yukina. "Yukina, do you and your crew know the fastest way to the Imperial Capital?',he asked. Yukina looked to him. "the Imperial Capital? ... you're already planning to take on the Ayame Chigusa-Sama?", she asked, Chigusa nodded. "yes ... we have some friends who we got separated from thanks to our so called prince",he said softly. Yukina looked to him and the others. "w-what was his name?",she asked. Tohji sighed. "Kazuhi and the rest of the De Facto, the prince made his home fall into the earth, they survived, they found a path of stairs that leads to the surface , they said once they reached there , they would meet us at the Imperial Capital", he said calmly.

Yukina's face paled. "we .. we need to go now",she said jumping up. Chigusa looked to her surprised. "but why Yukina- Chan? Wont they be okay?", Narushige asked worried. Yukina shook her head. "no , where they are is under the princes palace", she said trying to remain calm. Rakan had woken up to the commotion and looked around. "then lets go", he said calmly. Chigusa looked to Rakan and then to Yukina. "then you know a fast way?", he asked. Yukina nodded. "yes, a three day travel",she said thinking. "get all that you need ready ,I'll get my crew ready , if were lucky we'll get there before Kazuhi-Sama and the others reach the surface",she said softly. "If we want to be there , we have to leave now", she said softly and quickly ran to the others, telling them it was time to move in on the Imperial Capital. A short while passed and soon everyone was ready. "So what way?", Rakan asked. Yukina smiled. "through my tunnels", she said going to the back wall of the cave, and turned a rock, there was a loud rumbling sound as the cave began to shake, a door shaped opening appeared on the back wall, it lead into a long narrow cave that was lit by torch.'s "okay this is it, once we make our way there, there is no way to get back ... ",she said looking to the others. "are you all sure you are ready? All of you?", she asked. Chigusa nodded. "yes, I am , it's been my destiny since I woke up to this world of darkness" ,he said calmly. Narushige nodded. "as am I, the suffering of the people of our land, must end",he said calmly. Tohji nodded. "yes, besides the people of this land know there is a Sanome here now, well most of them know , its time we get our home back and show everyone how beautiful it can be", he said softly. Rakan nodded and looked to Yukina. 'I want to help, I've seen his eyes ... I know what he thinks is fun, and if our friends are in danger we would go anyways ready or not. I will help stop him, and bring light to this land",he said determinedly, Yukina smiled at the group as her crew cheered. 'heh, spoken like a true prince Rakan-Kun" ,she said with a big smile to them. "very well then lets go",she said making her way into the cave, followed by the others, The battle was over, but the war was just beginning.


End file.
